This invention relates to a data reproducing device, having an output terminal through which image signals are outputted, such as a video floppy disk reproducing device. This invention relates more particularly to a data regenerating device capable of judging whether a monitor device for reproducing the stored data, such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) unit, is operable or not, and inhibiting reproducing operation in case that it is judged that the monitor device is not operable.
Conventionally, a data reproducing device capable of being connected to a monitor device such as a CRT unit has been known. In this type of data reproducing device, data stored in a recording medium, such as a video floppy disk, is reproduced as a visible image on the CRT unit. The visible image might have been taken by a still video camera for example, and the electrical data corresponding to the visible image is typically stored in the video floppy disk. In other words, the video floppy disk is arranged to be electrically connected to the data reproducing device, and the data in the video floppy disk is reproduced as the visible image.
In this conventional data reproducing device, however, the video floppy disk is operated to reproduce the data even when the monitor device is not operable for reproducing the data, e.g., a power supply is not connected to the monitor device, an operation mode of the monitor device is not for reproducing the data stored in the video floppy disk, or the monitor device is detached from the data reproducing device. Accordingly, if the reproducing operation is executed during the above non-operable states of the monitor device, the below-described disadvantage is encountered, i.e., electrical power required for operating the data reproducing device is undesirably spent, and a reproducing head provided within the data reproducing device as well as the video floppy disk are subject to unnecessary wear.